falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Институт (локация)
(Телепорт) (Отдел бионаук) (Лаборатория ВРЭ) (Отдел роботехники) (Бюро робоконтроля) (Отдел Высших систем) (Олд-роботикс) (Реактор) (Тех. зона) |записи = Институт — записи в терминалах |изображение = Institute Concourse.png |подпись = |карта = FO4 Институт (карта мира).png |описание карты = Карта мира |карта 2 = Institute Old Robotics and sublevel 21-D map.png |описание карты 2 = Олд Роботикс |карта 3 = Institute Reactor and PWMA map.png |описание карты 3 = Реактор |карта 4 = Institute Bioscience map.png |описание карты 4 = |дополнительно = 250px }} noicon|center Институт ( ) — локация Fallout 4. Описание Институт, бывший ранее одним из ведущих научно-исследовательских центров в стране, в 2110 году стал секретной штаб-квартирой одноименной организацииПеревод слов Matt Grandstaff, Assistant Director (Community) at Bethesda Softworks: «CIT has long been established as one of the country’s top centers for scientific research, but in the year 2110, a mysterious organization known as The Institute took command of the building».. Представляет собой подземный гигантский купол с сетью секторов, прилегающих коридоров и помещений ближе к основанию. В центре расположен подъёмник, ведущий к телепорту — основному средству доступа внутрь. Выживший сможет попасть в здание только в ходе квеста «Молекулярный уровень» с помощью перехватчика сигнала телепорта. В дальнейшем перемещаться между Институтом и Содружеством можно свободно, если только Выживший не станет его врагом. Местонахождение Территориально Институт расположен под развалинами Технологического института Содружества между Кембриджским полицейским участком и Даймонд-Сити. Тем не менее, попасть внутрь без прохождения квеста основного сюжета нельзя. Планировка Сооружение разделено на несколько отделов: центральный купол с инфраструктурой, отдел высших систем, отдел бионаук, отдел робототехники и бюро робоконтроля. Центральный купол содержит в себе жилые помещения, включая квартиру Выжившего. В самом низу находится площадь с лифтом, водопадами и туями, а также столовая, больница и магазин. В отделе высших систем находится оружейный полигон и кабинет доктора Ли. Имеется ещё несколько рабочих мест и труба непонятного назначения с панелями. Задача отдела — ведение обобщённых исследований. Отдел бионаук занимается производством пищи и медицинским обслуживанием, попутно ведя биологические исследования. Сам отдел имеет большое помещение с аккуратными рядами растений и вольером с гориллами — синтами. Параллельно отделу идёт коридор, ведущий на склад, а оттуда в лабораторию — офис. Здесь же находится запертая дверь — вход в лабораторию ВРЭ. За дверью тянется извилистый коридор, полный турелей и ловушек, оканчивающийся залом с двумя супермутантами в зелёных капсулах стазиса. Там же лежит экспериментальная сыворотка для обращения процесса превращения человека в супермутанта. Бюро робоконтроля занимается всеми наземными операциями, в том числе отловом сбежавших синтов. Состоит из командного центра с трёхмерной проекцией Содружества и десятком мониторов. Напротив расположена комната охотников. Дальше находится помещение с цистернами. Отдел робототехники, по сути — цех создания синтов. Посреди купола расположен резервуар с красной жидкостью, а сверху трудятся три манипулятора-сборщика. По «углам» находятся стенды с заготовками синтов на разных стадиях. На первом собирают скелеты, на втором наращивают плоть, на третьем накачивают мускулатуру и в конце изделие погружают в резервуар, из которого выходит готовый синт. Нельзя не отметить реактор института. Вход в него имеется со стороны отдела высших наук. По конструкции это два хорошо защищённых коридора и реакторное помещение с самим агрегатом. Локация играет важную роль в сюжете: в зависимости от стороны, выбранной протагонистом, реактор будет либо улучшен для дальнейшего развития Института, либо взорван (вследствие чего Институт будет уничтожен). Обитатели * Отец — глава организации. (Директор) * Элли Филмор — член Директората, главный инженер и глава отдела инфраструктуры. * Мэддисон Ли — член Директората и глава отдела высших систем. * Джастин Айо — член Директората и заместитель доктора Зиммера на посту главы отдела бюро робоконтроля. * Клейтон Холдрен — член Директората и глава отдела бионаук. * Лайам Бинэ — учёный, сын Алана Бинэ и тайный информатор Подземки под кодовым именем Патриот. * Дин Фолькерт — доктор. * X6-88 — институтский охотник и возможный напарник Выжившего. * Синты-торговцы — 2 в магазине снаряжения и в пищеблоке. * Безымянные учёные института. * Безымянные служащие Института. * Безымянные синты. Квесты Институт Подземка Братство Стали Минитмены Находки Заметки * Институт может быть уничтожен посредством перегрузки термоядерного реактора. К этому приводит любая основная квестовая линия («Критическая масса»), не являющаяся институтской. * В Лаборатории ВРЭ, которая находится в отделе бионаук, не играет фоновая музыка. * Локация упоминается в Fallout 3 доктором Зиммером. * На первом этаже есть заклинившая дверь. В кампаниях за Братство и Подземку эта дверь открывается и ведёт на заброшенный завод (Олд-роботикс) по производству протектронов. Выход с завода есть в полузаброшенном помещении отдела бионаук. Также, если пролететь через дверь с помощью консольной команды, откроется вид на довоенный город. * На этаже с телепортом за текстурами потолка находится радиостанция Классика. * В режиме «Выживание» в Институт можно попасть с любой точки карты, но выйти оттуда можно только на Развалины института. Галерея Institute-RelayRoom-Fallout4.jpg Institute-Residential-Fallout4.jpg|Жилые помещения Institute-Quarters-Fallout4.jpg Institute-Clinic-Fallout4.jpg|Клиника Institute-Cafeteria-Fallout4.jpg Institiute-Commissary-Fallout4.jpg Institute-Lounge-Fallout4.jpg Institute-ConferenceRoom-Fallout4.jpg Institute-FathersRoom2-Fallout4.jpg Institute-FathersRoom1-Fallout4.jpg Institute-Pillar1-Fallout4.jpg Institute-FatherMemorial-Fallout4.jpg|Мемориал Шону после его гибели Institute-AdvancedSystems-Room1.jpg Institute-AdvancedSystems-Room2.jpg Institute-Bioscience-Fallout4.jpg Institute-BioscienceCubicles-Fallout4.jpg Institute-BioscienceGorillas-Fallout4.jpg Institute-Robotics.jpg Institute-Processing-Fallout4.jpg Old Robotics.jpg Institute-SRBRoom1-Fallout4.jpg|Бюро Робоконтроля Institute-SRBReclamationChambers-Fallout4.jpg Institute-SRBArmory-Fallout4.jpg Institute-ReactorMain-Fallout4.jpg|Реакторная комната Institute-ReactorControls-Fallout4.jpg Institute-Reactor-Fallout4.jpg|Реактор Institute FEV Lab.png|Лаборатория ВРЭ Institute-FEVLabStorage-Fallout4.jpg Institute-FEVLabHallways-Fallout4.jpg Institute-FEVLabEntrance-Fallout4.jpg FO4 Institute Astoundingly Awesome.png|Местонахождение журнала «Потрясающие крутые истории» FO4 ending scene2 02.jpg|Кровать Шона в концовке игры The Art of Fallout 4 Art of Fo4 Synth fabrication room.jpg Art of Fo4 Institute concourse.jpg Art of Fo4 Synth fabrication room.jpg Art of Fo4 Institute description.jpg Art of Fo4 Institute interior.jpg FO4 Art Institute Interior 1.jpg FO4 Art Institute Interior 2.jpg FO4 Art Institute Interior 3.jpg Art of FO4 Institute Robotics.jpg Art of FO4 Institute Reactor.jpg Появление Примечания en:The Institute (location) es:El Instituto (Lugar) fr:L'Institut (lieu) pl:Instytut (miejsce) uk:Інститут (локація) zh:學院(地點) Категория:Локации Fallout 4 Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout 3 Категория:Институт Категория:Маркеры карты Fallout 4